


you're amazing, and you have me

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Taserbite ficlets I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit chapters with a*.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [AgentDaisyMaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDaisyMaximoff/gifts), [fanaticreader16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/gifts), [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts), [morrib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrib/gifts), [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  "[Okay, whose great idea was it to introduce those two to karaoke?" for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093093)

3\.  '[Kitten Therapy' for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093108)

4\.  '[Pumpkin Carving' for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093126)

5\.  '[Secret relationship' for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093144)

6\.  '[Blind Date' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093171)

7\.  '[Phone Call at 3 am' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093201)

8\.  '[Camping trip' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093216)

9\.  '[Pregnant' for vassel-legacy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093234)

10\.  '[Secret relationship (ii)' for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093261)

11\.  '[I am a Heart' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24093300)

12\.   ***** '[Oral Sex' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24303921)

13\.   ***** '[Domme/Sub; Restraints; Blindfolds' for agentdaisymaximoff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/24338220)

14\.  '[Motorcycle Mama' for awkwardnormalcy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/25408257)

15\.  '[Crazy' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/25408278)

16\.  '[Camping Part 2' for paranoidwino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/25832424)

17\.  '[Camp Counselor AU' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/26624901)

18\.  '[Naked Model AU' for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/26624919)

19\.  '[Maybe We Should' for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/26858763)

20.  '[Toasted Marshmallows' for ficsandteamakeahappyme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/28257363)

21.  '[Maple Syrup' for hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/28257393)

22.   ***** '[Dark chocolate' for ficsandteamakeahappyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851051/chapters/33753003)


	2. "Okay, whose great idea was it to introduce those two to karaoke?" for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147870803239/since-you-are-still-taking-these-and-im-feeling-a).

Darcy shrugged, sliding her arm around Natasha’s waist.  “Not sure, Babe…but isn’t it entertaining?”  

Natasha laughed and eased into Darcy’s embrace.  She let her head rest on her shoulder. Relaxing enough to really listen to Bucky and Steve belt out Journey’s ‘Don’t Stop Believin’. “I suppose that’s one word for it…”


	3. 'Kitten therapy' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148563733654/darcynat-kitten-therapy-please).

“I am not a cat person…” Natasha said, wrinkling her nose at the orange fuzzball in Darcy’s lap.  

“Bullcrap, you ARE a cat. You’re a person-cat, Natasha.”  

“I am not…” she protested as Darcy slid the playful kitten into her lap.  She let it play with the string on her hoodie, even going so far as to crack a smile when it fell onto its back to play with it.  “I guess it’s kinda cute…”

“Damn straight…” Darcy grinned and kissed her cheek.  


	4. 'Pumpkin carving' for sarbear1610

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150376988114/darcynatasha-pumpkin-carving).

“Okay, are you almost done?” asked Darcy, putting the finishing touches on her Jack-o-Lantern.

“Just…about…” Natasha said, squinting and peering at the face of her pumpkin.  

“I mean, you know…it’s just for fun, right?  Doesn’t have to be perfect or a work of art.  Like, look…” Darcy turned hers around to face Natasha.  “I just did the standard triangle eyes, triangle nose…goofy smile…”  

“DONE!” Natasha grinned and turned hers around, revealing an intricate Black widow spider design, complete with an hour glass carved into the abdomen of the arachnid.  “Do you like it?”  

“Oh my god.  You did that free hand?”  


	5. 'Secret Relationship' for sarbear1610

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151865812144/darcynatasha-8).

“Listen…Darce…this is the last time we can do this here…” Natasha secured the door to the storage closet before turning back to face her.  “Someone’s going to catch us.”  

“So?” Darcy reached for Natasha, running her fingers through her soft hair.  “So what? Are you ashamed of me?”  

“You know I’m not…” Natasha assured her.  “I have a lot of enemies, Darcy…a lot of enemies who’d stop at nothing to hurt you… because they know it’d hurt me…”  

Darcy pressed her lips to Natasha’s, effectively shutting her up for the time being.  “Well, no one knows yet…so kiss me, Red.”  


	6. 'Blind date' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157593039878/darcynatasha-blind-date).

Darcy peeked into the restaurant, looking for a red haired woman in a blue dress. She sighed when she still didn’t see her, absolutely positive she’d been stood up.  

“Worried she saw you, turned around and left?” Came a low voice to her right. 

“Well, I am now…and how did you know it’s a ‘her’ I’m waiting for?  Does this dress scream ‘suffering sappho,’ or–”  She turned, coming face to face with the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.  Red hair, blue dress and all.  “Holy crapnuggets…you are gorgeous…” she breathed.  

She smiled, her eyes travelling up and down Darcy’s body and making her feel absolutely stunning.  “Just a hunch…I’m Natasha.”  She held out her hand.  

Darcy took it.  “I’m Darcy…”  


	7. 'Phone call at 3 am' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157596109935/darcynatasha-phone-call-at-3-am).

Darcy sat up in bed, fumbling for her phone and croaking out what was supposed to be a “hello” in its general direction.  

She heard Natasha’s throaty laugh in response.  “I’m sorry I woke you up, babe…”  

“No, no…no.  No.  No, it’s cool.  I’m up.”  

“Five ‘no’s’ worth of up?”  

“Totally, Nat.  I’m here.  Five no’s worth.”


	8. 'Camping trip' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157596643490/darcynatasha-camping-trip).

Natasha had the tent set up in almost record time.  In fact, it only took her the time it took Darcy to go find the camp bathrooms.  

“So…that…you did that relatively quickly…”  Darcy stated, shifting back on her hip to survey the campsite.  

“I’m hungry,” Natasha said with a shrug.  “And you said you’d cook when the tent was up.  So pretty please…cook for me, Darce?”  

She grinned and reached for the cooler to drag it over to the campfire.  “You wouldn’t know how to start a fire, wouldya, oh wilderness-bae?”  


	9. 'Pregnant' for vassel-legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157673417259/darcynatasha-pregnant).

Natasha was a little stunned by the news.  She supposed that was putting it mildly.  Surprise pregnancy was something that lesbians usually never had to worry about. 

But even if it was Darcy’s asshat of an ex who had fathered it, even if she and Darcy had only been together for a couple of months, and even if Natasha had been lovesick over her for a long time before that…stunned did not equal upset.

She reached towards Darcy, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s weeping form.  “Do you want to keep the baby?” she asked.  

“If I say yes, I lose you, right?” Darcy blurted.  

“Darcy, you couldn’t ever lose me.  And I’d be happy to help you raise this baby if that’s what you want.”  

She pulled back, her hand smoothing the hair out of Natasha’s face before she spoke again.  “You really mean that?”  

“And then some.”  


	10. 'Secret Relationship (ii)' for sarbear1610

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158093321529/darcynatasha-secret-relationship).

“They keep you too late at that lab…” Natasha intoned, her voice little more than a purr as she appeared from the shadows of Darcy’s darkened apartment.  

Darcy inhaled sharply and clutched at her chest.  “You’re going to kill me one of these days, Natasha…”  

“I’m serious,” the redhead continued as if Darcy hadn’t spoken.  “They work you too hard.  You’ve been there for over twelve hours.”

“Well, I thought that since my top secret girlfriend nobody can know about wasn’t in the country, I could take on the overtime…it appears that I was wrong.  About most of it…”  

“Well, the first step is admitting you’re wrong…” Natasha simpered before taking Darcy’s bag from her and dropping it on the couch.  She slid her arms around her waist and pulled her close.  “I finished the mission early…was thinking about you the whole time…”  

“Oh really?” Darcy bit her bottom lip.  “That’s…interesting…”  

“Isn’t it?”  


	11. 'I am a Heart' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159586639784/darcynatasha-i-am-a-heart).
> 
> Song is 'I am a Heart' by Hey Ocean!

Natasha opened the door to her apartment, unsurprised to see Darcy there.  Or at least, she appeared unsurprised.  She was surprised as hell to even see her again after their last encounter.  

Darcy held out a paper bag.  “Sea salted dark chocolate.”  

“Why are you like this?” Natasha asked, a smile pricking at the corners of her mouth.  “Why are you so nice?”  

“Cause I like ya, you weirdo.”  Darcy reached out and playfully punched Natasha’s shoulder.  “You’re a breath of fresh air.”  

Natasha snorted, pausing in the doorway.  “I’m not inviting you in.”  

The other woman shrugged and turned to go.  

“I mean…you can come in.  But I’m not inviting you anymore.  Mi casa, or whatever,” she continued.  

Darcy stopped walking and turned back.  “Do you want me there or are you just being nice?”  

“Am I ever nice?”  

“Good point,” Darcy smirked and followed her inside.  


	12. *'Oral Sex' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160387478879/darcynatasha-14).

_“You’ve got some mouth, kid.  Might want to put it to good use sometime…”_

Darcy chuckled to herself.  Natasha was eating those words now, wasn’t she?  

Well…

Darcy was actually the one doing the eating.  

She tilted her head to get a better angle, letting her tongue flutter over Natasha’s clit.  She could feel the other woman’s legs beginning to tense up, so she eased back down again, keeping her just on the edge of a mind blowing orgasm.  

“Oh god…Darcy…let me finish…please…”

Humming, she increased the speed again, wriggling her head back and forth and humming against Natasha’s skin.  

She could feel her legs tensing again, could hear the telltale whimpering sounds as she brought the mother-fucking Black Widow to a toe curling orgasm on the floor of her office.  

Darcy sat back on her heels, feeling pretty proud of herself as she licked her lips.  “Was that a good enough use for my mouth…or…?”


	13. *'Domme/Sub; Restraints; Blindfolds' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160560058909/darcynatasha-4-16-26).

Natasha chuckled and leaned down to suck a mark on Darcy’s throat.  Her lovely little kitten was bound spread-eagled to the bed, a blindfold in place as Natasha touched and teased her in every way possible.  

“You okay, babe?” Natasha whispered, tweaking one stiff nipple between her thumb and forefinger.  

Darcy nodded, her breath hissing out as Natasha pinched tighter.  “Fuck…yes…I’m more than okay…”  

Nat’s hand slunk down between her legs, sliding through Darcy’s slick folds and seeking out her clit.  She rubbed it in tiny circles as Darcy writhed and moaned beneath her.  “How about now?” she asked, ceasing her ministrations and sucking her slick fingers between her lips.  

“I’d like to remind you that we’re going to switch places eventually, Nat…” Darcy muttered.  

“I know,” Natasha said with a tiny little smirk.  “Looking forward to it…”  


	14. 'Motorcycle Mama' for awkwardnormalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkwardnormalcy on tumblr prompted: "Darcy/Natasha motorcycle mama by Sailcat I hope you like the song, it's one of my favorites."
> 
> Omg, I loved this song! You always pick the best ones! Expanding my playlist, one prompt at a time. :D
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgVN7lSgOkE).
> 
> Originally posted on 8 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144053750104/darcynatasha-motorcycle-mama-by-sailcat-i-hope).

Darcy wrapped her arms around Natasha's waist as she revved the engine of the motorcycle. 

They were one-third of the way through their cross country bike ride, which would culminate in Malibu, with pit stops everywhere in between.  Including Las Vegas for the tackiest nuptials ever conceived. 

She grinned widely as they took off down the highway again.  The sun was warm and the wind was just this side of cool, almost perfect weather for traveling. 

Her legs and back usually ached by the end of the day, but this was so much fun, she could handle a few aches and pains. 

Besides, Natasha made sure she wasn't feeling anything but relaxed by the time they went to sleep.  The memories of her methods were fresh in her mind. 

They stopped at a diner for lunch.  Greasy cheeseburgers that were as big as dinner plates.  A basket of fries and ice cream sodas. 

"I'm going to have to work off this road trip when we get back to New York..." Darcy mused, "Or Thor isn't going to be the only one known as Thunder Thighs..."

 Natasha rolled her eyes.  "I prefer your Thunder Thighs to his any day..." she leaned over and pressed a quick peck to her cheek. 

"Well, I suppose that's probably a good thing, considering that you're STUCK with me now..." 

The redhead smirked, arching an eyebrow and leaning back in the booth to sip out of her soda glass, her foot plopping down on the seat beside Darcy.

They finished their meal in relative silence, exchanging looks with each other and making a game of trying to eat all the fries. 

When they were getting ready to leave again, to get back out on the road, Natasha tossed Darcy her helmet.  "Want up front for a bit?" 

Darcy grinned as she eased herself into the driver's spot, feeling Natasha slide in behind her.  Thighs gripping her hips, arms wrapped around her waist. 

She was about to rev the engine when Nat stopped her, leaning up to whisper in her ear.  "I'm not stuck with you.  I'm with you because I want to be.  I love you."

Darcy turned around, the angle was awkward, but she was still able to kiss her fiancée.  "Thanks, Nat.  I love you too." 

She revved the bike and pulled out of the parking lot, ready to just get to Vegas already.  There was a tacky wedding chapel with their name on it.   


	15. 'Crazy' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Crazy by Aerosmith Natasha/Darcy"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMNgbISmF4I).
> 
> Originally posted on 29 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143614536944/crazy-by-aerosmith-natashadarcy).

Natasha came home to a set of matching purple leather luggage waiting diligently by the door.  Her heart sped up when she heard Darcy's heels clicking in the hallway. 

"What did I do this time?" she asked, only half joking.  "It wasn't your birthday was it?" 

Darcy crossed her arms over her front, looking only half murderous.   _Maybe I'm not completely sunk after all..._

"My birthday's in June." 

"It's not June.  I'm in luck..."

Darcy smirked, walking around Natasha and dropping another bag on the pile by the door. 

"If it's not your birthday, what did I do...or not do to make you threaten to leave me again?" she asked.  It wasn't that she thought she did everything perfectly all the time...no, quite the contrary, she knew she wasn't the best girlfriend.  In fact, some of the stuff she did could be described as downright shitty.  So...she'd need some context for this. 

"Do you have a cell phone?" asked Darcy, her tone downright scathing.    

"Of course I do...you have the number..." she looked up into Darcy's disbelieving eyes and understood immediately.  "You don't have the number.  Because I changed it again.  Without telling you..." 

"Ding, ding, ding...tell the woman what's she's won, Vanna!"  Darcy turned on her heel and stalked back to the bedroom.  With Natasha in hot pursuit. 

"Now...wait just a minute..." she reached for her, wrapping her arms around her waist.  "Darcy...Darce...you know I do that for work...I have to.  To keep myself safe...you know how the superspy thing works..." 

"Yes.  And I also know how you promised, you PROMISED not to make me worry myself sick again, Nat!" 

"You didn't worry yourself sick, did you?" 

"Very sick." 

"Poor baby...tell me how sick..."  she could feel Darcy melting into her, letting her head drop to her shoulder. 

"I can't keep doing this, Natasha." 

"I know...I know you can't...I'm so sorry...tell you what...I'll put Clint in charge of making sure I remember to give you my new numbers.  Okay?  Two heads are better than one." 

"Not when one of them is Barton's.  He'll forget to remind you while he's trying to mentally renovate his farm house." 

"He'll remember.  He can tell Laura and she'll tell you..." 

Darcy groaned and sat down on the bed, cradling her head in her hands.  "Natasha...you drive me insane, you know that?" 

She shrugged, "Same, to be honest...but I love you.  And all your crazy..." she leaned down to press her lips to Darcy's.  "Every...single...bit..." she punctuated each word with a longer and longer kiss, until they were lying side by side on the bed and Darcy was kicking off those pumps.  Letting Natasha pull off her coat. 

"I love you too..."


	16. 'Camping Trip Part 2' for paranoidwino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162754617744/camping-trip).

Letting out a dry laugh, Natasha reached for the matches.  “All it takes is the right kindling…I’ll do this, and you should definitely make with the dinner.”

“I hope you like hot dogs.  And ya know.  Marshmallows.  I was gonna make s’mores, but I forgot the graham crackers…so we have chocolate bars and marshmallows,” Darcy said, grinning widely and shrugging.  “I’m sure we can find something to do with those.”  

Natasha struck a match. “There are a lot of things to be done with chocolate and marshmallows that aren’t anywhere related to a s’more, mishka.”  

“Judging by your tone, I’d say they have a lot to do with the sleeping bags that you zipped together this morning…”  


	17. 'Camp Counselor AU' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163955916609/moonlighting).

Natasha’s coping mechanism had always and would always be some sort of physical activity.  And since she’d become a camp counselor at this sleep-away camp, she’d been coming out to swim laps in the lake every single night.  

Who knew that tweens were her breaking point?  Why were they so…god…anxiety inducing?  

She was well on her way through lap number two across the lake when her arm brushed against something.  Something warm.  Wet.  Another person.  

She gasped and splashed around, trying to keep herself afloat.  

The other person, a woman, crossed one arm over her chest and shrieked.  

“SHHH!” Natasha whispered loudly.  "You wanna get caught out here?“  

"Sorry!” she said.  And even though her hair was soaked, Natasha recognized her as one of the other counselors.  Darcy.  Thing was?  Darcy was naked.  At least…as far as Natasha could see.  

And if Darcy was a looker in that dorky camp counselor uniform, she was a damn knockout topless.  Natasha stammered a little.  

“And I don’t want to get caught out here,” Darcy winked.  "What would everyone say?“  

Her mouth was dry, but a sly smirk began to spread.  "I don’t know.  Might have to give them something to talk about…”  

Needless to say, Natasha got her physical activity in that night.  


	18. 'Naked Model AU' for sarbear1610

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164160726249/titillation).

“I really hope you weren’t giggling at me…” Natasha said with a sly smirk.  She pulled on the robe she’d brought with her, knotting the sash around her waist tightly.  

Darcy shook her head.  “Of course not.  And it wasn’t even me laughing.  It was those two idiots who sit beside me.”  

Natasha frowned. “Aren’t they guys?  I distinctly heard high-pitched titters.”  

“Yep.  AND YEP.”  


	19. 'Maybe we should' for sarbear1610

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164522284149/maybe-we-should).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “you invited me to your brother’s/sister’s wedding as a plus one bc we’re hella best friends but we end up making out at the afterparty and now everyone thinks we’re fucking so uh,, u wanna go out for a drink sometime? try this whole couple thing out?”

Natasha shrugged in response.  “Might as well?”  

It was definitely more lukewarm than Darcy was looking for in a response.  She chuckled nervously.  “Don’t make me twist your arm or anything, Nat…”  

Natasha winked.  “I meant… I had fun last night… being more than friends.  So maybe we should.”

“Oh!  Right.  I got that.  Totally…”  


	20. 'Toasted Marshmallows' for ficsandteamakeahappyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165835009464/best-of-ever).

“Don’t tell me you forgot the marshmallows…” Darcy rummaged through the grocery bag until something very soft hit her square on the back of the head.  The bag of marshmallows toppled to the floor and she knelt down to pick it up.  “Consider me sufficiently contrite, babe,” she said, making sure to don her most apologetic face.  Complete with puppy-dog eyes.  

Natasha smirked and held out the chocolate bars.  “Do you want me to throw the graham crackers at your head or are you gonna believe me when I say I got them?” 

“I can’t believe I doubted you for a second, when you are so clearly the best girlfriend of ever…” Darcy said with a grin.

 


	21. 'Maple Syrup' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166096992944/so-sweet).

“That is a lot of pancakes…”  Natasha said, whistling as she eyed the plate Darcy was currently sliding more onto.  

“No…  _that_  was a lot of pancakes…” Darcy gestured with her spatula out into the dining room where the other members of the Avengers were currently scarfing down the fruits of her labor.  "And I’m pretty sure we’re running out of maple syrup…"  

“I have some…”  Natasha said slowly.  "But only if  _you’re_  going to use it.  For your  _own_  pancakes.  I don’t share with the likes of them…" She sniffed indignantly at the others, before smirking.  "I don’t mind sharing with  _you_  though, Darce.“

Darcy felt the color rise in her cheeks.  "That’s sweet of you…” She trailed off, smiling.  "Get it?  Sweet?“  

Natasha snorted and turned to leave.  "I’ll be right back.  Stay adorable, you.”     

 


	22. *'Dark chocolate' for ficsandteamakeahappyme

Natasha ran her tongue up the line of chocolate she’d just drizzled over Darcy’s belly, the latter giggling when she reached well-known ticklish places.  

“How’s the temperature?” Natasha asked, the spoon of melted chocolate poised over the bowl.  

“Perfect,” Darcy replied.  "Not too hot, but it feels good–ohh…"  Her words turned into moans as Natasha dripped a steady stream over one breast before switching to the other.  

She followed the trail with her tongue, taking care to suck on her girlfriend’s very sensitive nipples.  

Darcy gripped the headboard, her hips rocking up against Natasha at an increasing speed.  She shifted her weight, placing her thigh between Darcy’s to give her something to grind against.  

“Again?” Natasha asked, releasing her nipple with a soft pop.  

“Yes…” she hissed. “Please, again…”  

 


End file.
